Why Trust When You Can Kill?
by C-heese -C-ake -CC
Summary: There is no point in my life. No one to live for or care for. Nothing. I'm alone. Or... I was until he came along. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: CC owns nothing but her squishy pillow!_

--

Cold

--

A young blonde boy shivered as he felt a cold breeze blow, seeping through his thin and tattered clothes to chill his pale tanned skin. He didn't have much. Just his old, size-too-big hoodie, worn out boots, and frayed and torn jeans. A few days ago he managed to steal an old wool scarf- _it was so itchy_- and a pair of brown fingerless gloves. That had been slightly funny to watch the old lady cursing her head off once she found her grandson's Christmas present missing but the boy thought he had done the kid a favor. The scarf was tacky and not that efficient.

A tinny giggle slipped past those blue tinted lips but it soon morphed into a coughing fit. The small fragile boy, hugged his knees tighter in a futile attempt to get warmer as he scanned his resting place with vibrant blue eyes that were filled with innocent maturity. He was in a cluttered alley with a slight over hang from the roof of the apartment building that he was situated against, sort of blocking the blindingly white snow that had been falling for the last five nights. The brick of both the buildings in front and behind him were weather and time worn to where the brick seemed a dull gray instead of the blazing red of the newer neighborhood thirty minutes away, there were some broken windows that looked into the alley with the glass long covered by the thick layer of snow.

The figure coughed again and rested his head on his knees until the fit ended. He turned his head to the entrance where his tired eyes saw bright colorful lights strung all above the street along with many streamers and flags and a bunch of other joyous decorations. The buzz and hum of the people walking by was just a muddled mass of pointless chats to his ears. Once in awhile he would pick up little tidbits of information like what Suzy was getting for Christmas or how to decorate a cake in five different ways. After a while he was beginning to nod of into blissful sleep.

This didn't matter to him. Never has. Why would he take part in such a foolish holiday when he was all alone. He has been ever since he ran away from them. Those horrible people called foster parents.

"Better to not dwell on the past, Uzumaki." He whispers in a scratchy voice, obviously not used very often. With that, he fell asleep with only the snow to watch over him…

…or so he thought.

At the entrance a young man who had stopped when he heard the whisper walked towards the small boy with a frown on his face. His cold unfeeling eyes studied the blonde, taking in the frail clothes to the odd whisker like marks that marred his cheeks. This boy… he… interested him for some strange reason. After five minutes of staring and debating, the dark haired man sighed and knelt down to pick up the unconscious boy.

--

TBC

--

_Short but I promise it will get better! If it doesn't, feel free to kick my ass. This will be yaoi, as to the pairing, you'll just have to wait and see! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

_So, who is this mysterious, dark haired stranger? Neji? Sasuke? ITACHI? And why did he take Na-chan, hmmm?_

_You'll just have to review and find out now, huh? I really couldn't care if you flame because flames actually _help_ me! I know! Shocker!_

_Naruto:… dude… what the hell? Where am I? Who're you?_

_Why, Na-chan! You're in my fic and I am the one who decides your future!_

_Naruto: o.O I'm doomed… -sulks in corner-_

_.:Looking for a beta please:._


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's note!**

I know that I've been writing one-shots instead of working on the first/second chapter to this story but I only did this on impulse with no planning or any idea about what I was going to do.

I am currently racking my brain to figure out how to start the next chapter and what the plot shall be. (That's code for 'I have no clue what I'm doing so let's just improvise for now!')

I am very sorry for the wait and I will _try_ to update by either the twenty-second or the twenty-third. Key word, _TRY! _I'm going to Atlanta on Sat.-Mon and then going to California to see my mom's family for the first time in six years from Wed.-Sat. or Sun.

Again, I am sorry for the delay!

CC

This message will be replaced with the chapter when i update!


End file.
